1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image generation apparatus, an image generation method, and a recording medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Heretofore, a portrait creating apparatus which creates a portrait by using characteristic points of facial parts such as eyes, nose, mouth, ears, face outline, etc. has been known (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-145625).
In addition, a game apparatus which creates a character image by combining part objects previously prepared for respective regions (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2008-61896).
In the meantime, it is believed that a hairstyle has a significant impact on a portrait as compared with the eyes, nose, mouth, etc., and drastically changes the impression of the portrait.
For a system which automatically generates a portrait, considering variousness of hairstyles, a method for utilizing a color of hairs has been proposed. However, there is a possibility that extraction of a hair region from an image cannot be performed properly when the color of hairs is not a plain color.